A Brother and Sister Story
by millie moo
Summary: A Rypay story.  Twincest, if you dont agree with it then please don't read and review badly.  I dont own High School Musical or any of the characters.  This story is dedicated to Katie, cos you kept me writing! Copyright. of millie moo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ryan lay in his bed thinking and dreaming about things he knew he should never think about, but that he could not help however hard he tried. Speaking of hard, whenever he thought these thoughts, about this person, he felt himself stiffen down south. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed this new edition to his features every time he saw her. But he couldn't help it, not now or ever. Ryan was in love. Ryan was in love with Sharpay. Ryan was in love with his twin sister.

_I have realised something, I am in love. I am in love with Sharpay. I am in love with my twin sister._

_Ryan_


	2. Not Now or Ever

**Chapter 1 Not Now or Ever**

It was a drizzly Sunday afternoon, and Ryan breathed heavily, having just completed his afternoon dance practice with Sharpay. He grabbed for his water bottle, and watched as she swigged from hers. He stared at her beautiful glistening body as she gulped down her drink. Finally when she'd finished, she drew a sharp breath and looked over to her brother, who had been staring at her for a while.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing…" he said after a slight pause.

"OK, well I'm gonna go upstairs and get a shower," Sharpay told her brother. Ryan just stood and thought as Sharpay trailed from their dance studio, upstairs to her bathroom, he desperately wished that he could follow her and join her, but he new that that could never happen, not now or ever.

Ryan got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him and went and sat down on his bed, he reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. Inside was his journal, the only place that Sharpay couldn't reach, his own private world of thought. He had been keeping his journal for as long as he could remember, but up until a few years ago, it was filled with unimportant rubbish that he had thrown in there. However, in the last few years he had started to write about his feelings, his feelings for his twin sister. He knew that she could never read his journal because it could ultimately ruin their strong bond and friendship, and even if it was not completely what Ryan wanted, it was certainly a whole lot better than nothing.

He started to write:

_Today I had another dance practice with Sharpay, we are getting really good at our routines. She looked more amazing than ever, I don't know how much longer I can take, being so close to her, but not being able to make her mine, she is so beautiful, so perfect, I feel so warm inside when she smiles at me when I get it right. I wish more than anything that I could tell her how I feel, but I can't, not now or ever._

_Ryan_


	3. Smile

**Chapter 2 Smile**

Sharpay woke up to her alarm clock on Monday morning, she jumped out of bed and hopped into her bathroom to start her morning ritual, combing and tiding her hair, putting on her make up (etc.). She was happy cos today she would be announcing to her friends that they (her and Ryan) would be having a party that Saturday at their house whilst their parents were out of town for the weekend. Sharpay finished applying her make up and walked across the hall to wake up her brother. She walked into his room, opened his curtains, and sat on his bed next to his sleeping body. She then started to bounce the bed, "Wake up Ryan, time to get ready for school, today were gonna tell the guys about our party on Saturday!" she squealed at her brother. Ryan just rubbed his eyes and sat up, still mostly asleep. When he properly woke up and saw Sharpay sat on his bed, he jumped in surprise and pulled the covers further around himself.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" he asked her. She just did her puppy dog smile and battered her eyelashes at him making him laugh, "OK, OK, I forgive you," he said picking up his pillow and playfully hitting her with it.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed at him sarcastically, "that hurt!"

"Yeah right," he said, a glint appearing in his eye, "but I can't guarantee that this won't…" he said reaching out his arms and relentlessly tickling her sides. She quivered with laughter as he tickled her all up and down her sides, "Please…Ryan…stop…" she managed to say between gasping for breath, "late…school…stop…"

"OK, OK," Ryan said giving up, Sharpay gave him a small smile before leaving him to get ready for school.

_Today I made her laugh, today I made her smile! We had a bit of a tickling fight today, and despite her stopping me, I feel as though I won, I won her over and got a smile. If only I could let her know just how much I want to get that close to her all the time._

_Ryan_


	4. In Love With My Brother?

**Chapter 3 In Love With My Brother?**

Saturday came quickly, and Sharpay woke up early, her alarm read 6.40am, although it was very early, she couldn't get back to sleep. She decided to creep into Ryan's room and wake him up, as she was just too excited to let him sleep!

She opened his door as quietly as she could, and peeped around it, he was sleeping and looked so peaceful. She then had a new thought, 'wow he looks so gorgeous' she thought, hang on, she couldn't have just thought that, cos that would be wrong. And yet, she did think it. She then quickly emptied her mind of the thought and tiptoed over to his bed before shaking him awake, "Ryan, wake up, its Saturday," she said quietly, but excitedly.

"Huh…?" he said looking at her.

"Ryan, its Saturday, our party is today," she said a little louder.

"Oh great," he said tiredly, turning his back on her to go back to sleep, "well if ya don't mind, I'm just gonna get a bit more sleep…"

"OK, well only a little bit more cos I'm gonna go make some breakfast," she smiled at him.

"OK, OK, whatever," Ryan said closing his eyes and wrapping his duvet tighter around him.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and wandered downstairs to make breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ryan tried to get back to sleep, but found he couldn't, so instead, after five minutes of trying, he decided to get up and take a shower.

Downstairs, Sharpay was pouring out some juice when she noticed a note on the kitchen table, it read:

_Sharpay and Ryan,_

_We didn't want to wake you both up, hope you have a fun weekend while were away, be sensible._

_See you on Monday,_

_Love mom and dad_

_xx_

Sharpay read the note and sighed, their parents often went away, sometimes for work, or sometimes just to get away to relax. Sharpay missed them when they were away, but she did enjoy having time with just Ryan. Her Ryan. She finished making breakfast and took it upstairs for her and Ryan, she lightly knocked on his door for fear of catching him getting dressed, and yet she realised that she had knocked very lightly. Even if he was awake, it was unlikely he'd be able to here it, maybe, she tought, 'maybe I want to 'accidentally' catch him getting dressed.' She smiled at her thoughts and proceeded quietly into his room carrying the breakfast she'd made for them. She was disappointed to find that Ryan wasn't getting dressed, he was however in the shower, 'ooooo' she thought, 'maybe I could just… no, I couldn't, that'd be wrong, and yet I am still thinking about it. What has gotten into me lately? I can't be in love with my brother, can I?'


	5. Ryan's Journal

**Chapter 4 Ryan's Journal**

Sharpay sat on Ryan's bed and put their breakfast on his bedside dresser, then she did something that she knew she shouldn't, and yet she still did it, she opened his drawer and routed around to see what he had in there. Not much it seemed, a few pens, a notepad, a few magazines, a photo of him and her taken a couple of years ago. She smiled at it fondly, remembering the photo being taken on their fourteenth birthday. Sharpay looked back into the drawer and noticed something else, something that she'd never seen before, a curious thing that said 'Ryan's journal' on the cover. She picked it up carefully, she knew she shouldn't open it, she quickly looked back towards Ryan's bathroom, she could still hear the shower, so she decided to open the journal.

The journal was quite full, Ryan had obviously started writing it from a rather young age, and yet she had never known of it. She started to read somewhere near the beginning, it mostly talked about school and how he never felt as if he fitted in with the guys there. Sharpay smiled sadly, she had known that he felt like this from the way he acted, but to see it written down was upsetting and to be honest, she felt slightly responsible, she had guided him to act the way he did, wear the clothes he did, and because of her he had always felt like an outcast to the rest of the world. And yet, he never once blamed her, not even in his journal. Despite this, recently, since all the drama of the winter auditions, he had become friendly with Troy and Gabriella, and a few of the others as they got to know the real Ryan a little better.

She dwindled on this thought for a while longer before carrying on reading, she flicked through a couple of years of writing, and found the more recent stuff. She noticed that as the journal went on, he had started to write more and more about her:

_"…Sharpay is the most wonderful person in the world, she's the only person who truly understands me, my best friend, I'd die without her…"_

Sharpay felt her eyes sting as she read, she new that they were as close as anything, but didn't know that he felt that strongly about her. She finally flicked to a piece from quiet recently,

_"…I am in love. I am in love with Sharpay. I am in love with my twin sister."_

Sharpay read his writing and gasped, she knew he loved her, but as a sister, not in the way he'd written privately here, away from anyone finding out. And the strange thing was, she felt all warm inside, inner peace taking her over, so that when the sound of the shower finally stopped, she didn't notice it.

The bathroom door opened, and a rather wet Ryan with only a towel around his waist appeared. Sharpay quickly rose to her senses and shoved the journal behind her back as Ryan looked up and jumped back in surprise of seeing her sitting on his bed.

"What the hell Sharpay, I already told you a thousand times about knocking!" Ryan said loudly.

"I know, I know," she said, "and I did knock, you just didn't hear me cos you were too busy in the shower, and besides, I brought up breakfast," she said quickly. He took a second to process what she had jus told him before asking her to get him an outfit out of his closet. She nodded and told him to go dry off in the bathroom whilst she did so. He obeyed, and as he shut the door behind him, she quickly grabbed the journal and ran to put it in her room as quickly as she could. She panted on her return and proceeded to Ryan's closet to pick him out an outfit for the party.

"You found me something yet?" he called from inside his bathroom.

"Almost," she called, grabbing the nearest set of clothes and knocking on his bathroom door, this time loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks," Ryan said, opening the door just enough for her to see his head, she passed them to him and went and sat back down on his bed whilst he changed. Finally, the bathroom door opened properly and Ryan walked out, he looked stunning Sharpay thought to herself. She patted the bed next to her, he looked hesitant at first, but nevertheless came and sat down next to her.

"Breakfast is served," she said handing him some toast, which had now gone a little cold.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her as he took it. They ate their breakfast side by side on Ryan's bed in silence. She looked at him munching away on his toast, and when he noticed her looking at him, he turned bright red. Sharpay quickly looked away, knowing exactly why he had turned a deep shade of red. Ryan also looked away, not wanting her to see his face, as he was worried of giving himself away. "Eurh…well I'd better go get ready," Sharpay said whilst finishing her toast. Ryan just nodded at her and finished his toast, "I'll take the breakfast stuff downstairs," he told her. She nodded and walked out of his room, to her own to get ready. She opened her closet and sighed loudly, she knew that she'd have to dress perfectly for the party. She knew that she wanted someone to notice her, however, he'd noticed her all her life, whatever she'd been wearing.


	6. Singing, Silence and Arrivals

**Chapter 5 Singing, Silence and Arrivals**

Both Ryan and Sharpay were sitting in the living room, having made all the preparations for their party the only thing left was to wait for the guests to arrive. They should be arriving at 7pm and staying overnight, now it was 6.45pm and the twins were waiting in silence. Sharpay started to shuffle restlessly in her seat, then she did something that Ryan found quite unexpected, she started to sing slowly:

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Ryan joined in with her:

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

When they finished singing, they smiled at one another, both thinking about things that they knew they shouldn't think about. There was a very long, very awkward silence between brother and sister, Ryan and Sharpay. The silence still didn't end as the twins looked around the room, then stole quick glances at each other, both blushing incredibly obviously when they caught each others eye. Finally, the ring of the doorbell broke the silence, Sharpay quickly took this opportunity and jumped up, rushing to the door to answer it. She opened the door to a hyper gang of their friends, Gabi, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and a few others.

"Hey guys, so glad you came!" Sharpay said smiling at her guests, they were unaware of just how grateful she was for their arrival.


	7. Misplaced Journal

**Chapter 6 Misplaced Journal**

Earlier that afternoon, whilst Sharpay was in her room busy getting ready for the party, Ryan decided that it would be a good time to write in his journal, as he probably wouldn't get a chance later. He fumbled around in his draw for his journal, but couldn't find it anywhere, he searched everywhere, under his bed, in his closet, in even in his bathroom. His journal had defiantly disappeared. Ryan started to panic, he never misplaced his journal, and there was only one other person in the house that could have moved it. Sharpay. He was filled with absolute terror as he thought of her reading it, and her reactions.

Ryan crept up to Sharpay's bedroom door, and slowly and quietly opened it and peeked his head through. She was choosing an outfit, far to busy looking at herself in the mirror to notice him. He scanned her bedroom with his eyes and noticed his journal on her bedside table, he had to get it back, whatever happened.

When Sharpay finally came downstairs, Ryan started to walk towards Sharpay's room when he heard a soft call from behind him, "Ryan, aren't you gonna come help me get the stuff ready for the party?" Sharpay asked him.

"Sure," he answered, "but I just need to go do something first…"

"Ryan…" she whined at him, "come help me now…"

"Fine," he sighed and turned back towards her, putting on a smile to hide his worry. He would just have to wait until later to get his journal back, right now he had a party to prepare for.


	8. Movies and Games

**Chapter 7 Movies and Games**

After everyone arrived, the party began with snacks and a movie - they decided to watch Hairspray. They all sat squashed into a few chairs, Troy, Gabi, Chad and Taylor on the main sofa and Kelsi and Jason and Zeke sat on the floor. Ryan and Sharpay were sat snuggled together in a big armchair, occasionally throwing popcorn at each other and giggling. Troy sat and watched them for a while instead of the movie, and eventually nudged Gabriella and pointed to them.

"Look at those two…" he started.

"Oh my god, what're they doing?!" Gabi asked.

"I dunno, but they seem to be enjoying it," Chad piped in.

The four on the sofa nodded and continued to watch in amazement as the twins not only snuggled close and threw the occasional piece of popcorn at one another, but also as one of them would get a piece in their mouth and then let the other take it from them and eat it.

After the film had finished, Kelsi went to switch on the lights, whilst Sharpay and Ryan told everyone to wait in the living room while they went to clear up.

While they were in the kitchen clearing everything up, Troy and the others were busy deciding what they should do next. "I think we should play truth or dare," Gabi said.

"Good idea, and we could use it to our advantage to find out if those two are hiding stuff from us," Troy said pointing to the kitchen. The others nodded and dimmed the lights and sat in a circle on the floor, waiting for Ryan and Sharpay to return. After a few minutes, the pair returned and joined the circle, "So what we playing?" Sharpay asked eagerly.

"Truth or dare," Troy said, a slight smile creeping onto his lips.

"Ooo…I love truth or dare," Sharpay smiled, and the game began.

The gang were using an empty bottle to choose their victim, and firstly it landed on Gabi. "Truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Chad's big toe," Troy smirked.

"Ok…" Gabi said, moving closer to Chad and lifting his leg onto her lap, "D'you mind if I borrow you toe for a moment?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he said laughing. She took off his sock and counted to three before licking his toe.

"There," she said, smiling in triumph, "someone else's turn."

"Ok," Troy said spinning the bottle again, it landed on Taylor. "Truth or dare Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to lick beer outta Jason's bellybutton," Troy smiled at her.

"Ew, that's gross!" she gypped.

"If you forfeit, then you have to remove an item of clothing," Troy said amused.

"I forfeit," Taylor sighed and took off one of her socks.

"Hey, hey, that doesn't count!" Chad exclaimed.

"Sure it does," Kelsi said.

"Fine," Chad sighed, disappointed.

"Anyway," Zeke said, "moving on."

Troy spun the bottle again it landed on Ryan. Troy smiled at the others, then asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, as if I say truth then you'll just ask if I'm gay as you always do – which I'm not by the way!"

"Ok, dare it is," Troy said.

"I dare you to kiss Sharpay," Gabi blurted out. Ryan just looked at her, then Troy, then the others helplessly. Troy nodded, and Ryan turned to Sharpay and blushed very hard as he leaned in. Sharpay's face was full of lots of different emotions all mixed together, and as Ryan placed his lips on hers, no one could tell if she was loving or hating it. They stayed pressed together, time seemed to stand still as everyone around them watched in silence. Finally, Ryan surfaced from Sharpay's lips and gasped, he felt exhausted, as though he'd just run a marathon. Sharpay also looked exhausted, as though she'd been waiting for that moment all her life. The others just sat there, stunned and after a moment, Sharpay ran out of the room and to her bedroom.

When she got there, she flung herself onto her bed and started to cry, she was upset because she now knew that she was definitely in love with her brother. That kiss just felt so god damned right. She sat up in her bed and looked around, she noticed Ryan's journal on her bed and picked it up and threw it at the door, just as the door opened and Ryan walked in.


	9. Never Tell

**Chapter 8 Never Tell**

Sharpay just looked helplessly at Ryan, who started to turn very red indeed upon her gaze. She quickly looked at the wall to save him any more embarrassment than he had already suffered.

"Sharpay…" he said gazing at her, he started to walk very slowly and cautiously towards her picking up his journal on his way. "You read this then I guess, huh?"

She nodded and started to cry quietly, he slowly sat down on the end of her bed, as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest and leant her head back against her pillow. "Sharpay," he said pointing to his journal, "we need to talk about this…" He opened it up and started to read some of his more recent entries to himself, he sighed and shut it again, "How much didya read?" he asked her.

"Enough," she simply replied. He nodded and put it on the floor next to her bed.

"I don't want it…and what happened downstairs…to come between our friendship…cos I couldn't bear it if we weren't friends…" he said, managing a small smile to creep onto his lips. She started to smile too, "Ryan, don't be stupid – we'll always be friends…!" She reached behind her and pulled out her pillow and playfully hit him over the face with it. He started to laugh, but then his smile hardened and he looked at her evilly, "You know, I'm gonna have to get you back for that." She looked at him as if to say, bring it on, and with this invitation, he reached forward and started to tickle her mercifully. She started to laugh, quietly at first, but then she threw her head back and burst out into full fits of laughter, arching her head back into the bed. He smiled, and started to tickle her harder. "No…Ryan…stop…!" she screamed in between her laughter. He simply ignored her, tickling her up and down her body, suddenly she looked at him curiously when he happened to brush against a certain part of her chest. He suddenly stopped tickling her and looked at her, straight in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, it was only now that he realised just how close he had gotten to her. She seemed to notice this too, but did something that he never thought possible of her, she leaned in and closed the gap between the two of them. Their lips met for the second time that evening, only this time they were a lot more passionate without the watchful gaze of their judging friends.

Ryan slowly pushed his tongue into her warm mouth as he deepened their kiss, he put his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck as they continued to kiss. Finally they broke apart, and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, both knowing exactly what they wanted to happen next. Sharpay suddenly started to pull Ryan's shirt up over his head, he lifted his arms willingly speeding up the process. She then pulled her own top off, and Ryan stared at her bra, he had been longing for this moment for a long time now. They grabbed each other and started to kiss again, everywhere they could get to, he kissed her on her forehead, her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her tummy…

Meanwhile, downstairs the others were starting to wonder where the twins had gotten to. Troy and Gabi decided to go take a look upstairs to see if they were ok. They crept up the stairs, to Sharpay's bedroom door where they heard some unrecognisable noises coming from. They ever so carefully turned to doorknob and peeked their heads around the door silently. They were met with a very unexpected sight, Ryan and Sharpay entwined together on Sharpay's bed. Troy and Gabi looked at one another and gasped, "Oh my god!" Troy said quietly to Gabi.

"I know…" Gabi answered, gaping wide eyed at the twins. Suddenly, the twins looked up from their unholy activities and both gasped in horror at Troy and Gabi stood at the door. "Oh no…" Ryan cursed under his breath.

"I…I…I, what are you two…doing up here…?" Sharpay panted, rushing to her bathroom, her clothes in her hands, she left Ryan sat naked on her bed to explain themselves. "Oh great…" Ryan sighed looking at their friends. "Well I can see this is going to be sufficiently awkward…" The two came and sat carefully on the edge of Sharpay's bed whilst Ryan pulled the covers over his bottom half. Gabriella bent down and picked up Ryan's journal, he quickly tried to pull it from her but was unsuccessful in his efforts. "What's this?" she asked, Troy pointed to what was written on the font cover, "It's his journal," he said pointing at a red faced Ryan, "so what sorta stuff you write in here?" he asked taking it from Gabi and flipping through it.

"Oh…just stuff…"Ryan said shuffling around uncomfortably on the bed. Troy nodded reading extracts, "So I guess you've had a crush on your sister for a while then?" Ryan nodded and blushed, looking down at the bed.

"You won't…tell anyone…will you…?" he asked, worriedly looking at Troy and Gabriella. They both looked at one another, and then shook their heads, they could never grass up their friends, even if they were doing illegal things. Sharpay emerged from the bathroom, this time fully clothed and sat down on the bed next to Ryan, she looked at her friends then grasped her brother's hand. She smiled at the others, and said quietly to them, "Never tell," they nodded and Gabriella motioned for them all to go back downstairs as the others would be getting suspicious. They nodded and the four went back downstairs, smiling at the others as though nothing had happened.

The rest of the night was a blur for Ryan and Sharpay, a surreal awkward blur.


	10. Morning After

**Chapter 9 Morning After**

The morning after the party, Gabi woke up to find Sharpay busily trying to cook breakfast. She had heard Sharpay get up really early [as all of the girls had been sharing Sharpay's room, and all the boys had been sharing Ryan's room, and had gone back to sleep for a bit, but then got up before the others to help her with breakfast. She walked quietly into the kitchen ready to greet Sharpay, when she noticed that Sharpay was crying. "What's the matter?" Gabi asked Sharpay cautiously.

"Oh…hi Gabi…I didn't hear you coming," Sharpay said wiping her tears, "…nothings the matter…"

"Oh c'mon girl, you're crying for god's sake!" Gabi said putting an arm around her friend.

Sharpay hesitated for a second before looking at Gabi straight in the eyes, "I slept with my brother, I'm just finding it all a bit much at the moment…" she sighed. Gabriella looked thoughtfully at Sharpay, "But I thought it was what you wanted…he didn't force himself on you did he?" Gabriella suddenly looked worried, she had visions of Ryan forcing sex on his sister.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Sharpay practically shrieked at Gabriella.

"Ok, ok," Gabi nearly laughed.

"So…d'you wanna talk about it?" she asked Sharpay.

"Defiantly not!" Sharpay shook her head, "Besides, I think you saw enough last night!" This caused both girls to burst out laughing, but were interrupted by a tired looking Chad walking into the kitchen, "Is breakfast ready?" he asked, stretching and yawning as he took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Just serving it up," Sharpay said smiling and handing a plate of bacon, sausage, fried eggs, and fried bread to him.

"Ooo…a good old English breakfast!" Chad said rubbing his hands together and tucking in. The others soon came downstairs and everyone sat eating breakfast together. Ryan kept giving Sharpay little glances, which she tried to avoid by looking at the wall opposite her. Finally, they all finished breakfast and Ryan said that he and Sharpay would clear up while the other got their stuff ready to go home. As the others went to pack their things, Sharpay quickly gathered the plates and started to load them into the dishwasher. "I'll help you with those," Ryan said taking some of the plates from her and placing them in himself. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said looking up at him and smiling, "I'm just a bit weirded out by the whole last night situation…" she said looking closely at him.

"Its fine seriously, I'm a bit weirded out too, but I think its just cos we've never done that before…maybe if we tried again…we could see if we felt a little better about it…" he said, trailing off as he saw her expression, "What?"

"You," she said smiling at him and smacking him playfully on the side of the head. He just laughed and smiled at her, "You know I'm gonna have to get you back later for that…"

"Bring it on"


	11. Studio Secrets

**Chapter 10 Studio Secrets**

It had been a month since the party at Ryan and Sharpay's house and since then the pair had become a lot closer, their friends had noticed this and Troy and Gabriella were sure that the two had been getting up to more than most of their friends expected. It was a Monday morning break time at East High and the gang were all sat around a table in the cafeteria deciding on their plans for the weekend. It was late June and the weather was nice at the moment, which gave Sharpay the perfect idea for what they could all do on the weekend.

"Hey guys…I just thought, since the weathers so nice at the moment…perhaps we could have a pool party at mine and Ryan's house?" Sharpay suggested. The others all looked at one another and then nodded in agreement, it sounded like a great idea. "So I was thinking…12.30pm at mine?" she shrugged and looked at Ryan to confirm, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Ok, 12.30 it is then," Gabi smiled and the rest of the group nodded.

"Now we just need to hope that our mom and dad are away for the weekend," Sharpay said to Ryan and the others.

Ryan and Sharpay were rehearsing their dances in their dance studio after school. "So, what's the plan for our pool party?" Ryan asked mid-dance. Sharpay shrugged and carried on dancing, "I just thought it'd be fun for us all," she smiled.

"Well, yeah, but we defiantly don't want them catching us again…" Ryan trailed off and they both bust out laughing.

Sharpay stopped dancing and leaned closer to Ryan, "We'll be more careful this time," Sharpay said, a smile creeping onto her lips. Ryan nodded and raised an eyebrow, he knew they were both thinking the same thing. Sharpay closed the gap between their two bodies, and put her arms around Ryan's waist, he smiled and put his hands either side of her face as their tongues began to dance around each other as they kissed. The kiss was deepened, and soon the pair forgot everything else and began to make out against the studio wall. Ryan pushed his sister gently but firmly against the wall as she removed his shirt, she ran her hands down his chest and stopped when she found what she was looking for. She smiled as she put her hand on his stiffened area and started to slowly undo his zipper…

Mr and Mrs Evans walked through the front door, they had been on a joint work trip, "Sharpay, Ryan, we're home," she called.

Meanwhile, in the studio Sharpay gasped and threw Ryan's clothes at him, she quickly ran out of the studio [fully clothed and tried to stall her parents. She skidded into the hallway where they were stood, "…oh hi mom and dad…" she panted, "…nice day at work…?"

"I guess…a bit tiring though," her mother said, smiling and hanging up her coat.

Ryan came running from the studio to join his sister, panting slightly he smiled at his parents. "Ryan," Sharpay hissed at him and pointed to his shirt, "Your shirt is back to front…" He looked down and quickly ran out of the room to change it round. "Why did Ryan have his shirt on back to front?" their mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea…" Sharpay smiled to herself, her parents just shrugged and started to make dinner. They had gotten away with it for now, but in future they would have to be more careful.


	12. Sharpay's JournalStudio Secrets part 2

**Chapter 11 Sharpay's Journal/ Studio Secrets [part 2**

Since the party a month ago Sharpay had given Ryan his journal back, and had decided to keep her own journal to hold all of her feelings for Ryan. He was unaware of this, and she intended on keeping it this way.

_Today, Ryan and me were having a little 'fun' in the studio and mom and dad came home and almost caught us!! We had to leg it and get dressed pretty fast – Ryan put his shirt on the wrong way!! Luckily, mom and dad were non the wiser, but we have to be more careful next time!_

_Sharpay_


	13. Smoothie Moves

**Chapter 12 Smoothie Moves**

It was the day of Ryan and Sharpay's pool party, and they were both waiting for their friends to arrive. Sharpay had planned to wear a pink sequined bikini, which left little to the imagination – just the way Ryan liked it. Ryan was wearing bright blue Speedo's, which also left little to the imagination – just the way Sharpay liked it.

The two were alone in the house, as their parents had gone away on another work trip [luckily, and it was 12.30 exactly when the Evans' doorbell rang.

The gang arrived and the party got started straight away, the guys all in the pool trying to splash all the girls sunbathing by the pool. "Does anyone want a smoothie?" Sharpay asked.

"Strawberry please," said Gabi.

"Tropical," Taylor and Kelsi both called.

"You guys want any?" Sharpay asked teasingly to the guys. They all looked at one another and then laughed, however, one person did raise their hand slowly, "Can I have my usual?" Ryan asked in a small voice, smiling at his sister.

"Sure," she said smiling back, as the other guys just cracked up laughing at the twins and their habits. "What?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, nothing…" the others called out.

"Didn't think so," Sharpay said smiling and the guys and Ryan's reactions to each other, she turned and flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked into her house. Everyone just laughed and carried on splashing and sunbathing.

After a few minutes, Gabi decided to go help out Sharpay with the drinks and wandered inside to find her. She found her busily making drinks in the kitchen and offered to help, "So…how's things with you and Ryan?" she asked. She suspected that Ryan and Sharpay had been repeating what her and Troy had seen on the night of the party, but she just wanted to hear it from Sharpay.

"Oh…things are going good…" she nodded, smiling at Gabriella, "How are things going with you and Troy?"

"Oh you know…we are taking things slow…unlike you and Ryan…" Sharpay and Gabriella both laughed.

"So…we gonna take these out to the others then?" Sharpay said pointing to the smoothies, Gabi nodded and they carried them out between them.

"Here ya go," Sharpay said handing a drink to each person [who had wanted one.

"Hey…where's mine?" Ryan whined and put on his puppy dog face for Sharpay. She gasped, "Oh no, I guess I must'a left it inside…" she said raising a hand to her mouth and giggling. Ryan splashed her playfully as she went back inside for his smoothie. She reached the kitchen, picked up the smoothie and turned around only to smack straight into Ryan. The smoothie was spilt all down her front and Ryan just stood and looked at her where it had spilled down her chest. "Ryan," she laughed at his expression, "I'm up here," she said pushing his chin upwards so that his eyes were level with hers. "..s..s..sorry…" he said turning bright red, she just laughed even more, his expression was priceless – she just wished she had a camera on her now!

"I guess I'll just have to go clean this up…" she said, brushing past Ryan to get upstairs and as she did so, she wiped smoothie on him. "Oh my god Sharpay, have you really sunk this low?" he asked, laughing as she started to drag him upstairs…

"I wonder where those two have gotten to…" Gabi said raising an eyebrow at Troy.


	14. Sofa Snuggles

**Chapter 13 Sofa Snuggles**

It was the first day of the summer holidays and Sharpay and Ryan were home alone – as usual. They decided to just spend the day chilling out in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn – as a couple would normally do. They got the popcorn ready and went and sat in front of the TV. After about half an hour of snuggling, the pair turned it up a notch as Ryan laid him and Sharpay down and started to kiss her neck. Normally she would jump at this, but today she just slowly pushed him away and sighed as she got off the sofa and traipsed up the stairs to her room. Ryan just sat on the sofa for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts and work out what was wrong with her.

Sharpay threw herself onto her bed, she had been feeling a bit off all day and didn't feel like doing anything else but sleeping. She curled down under her covers and a few minutes later heard a knock at her door. She heard her door slowly open, "Sharpay, is it ok if I come in?" Ryan asked quietly.

"You're already in…" came a muffled reply.

"I guess…" he laughed slightly to himself, "So you gonna tell me what's up…or am I gonna have to tickle it outta you?"

"No tickling…not today…I don't really feel too well…that's all…" she sighed and poked her head out of her duvet.

"Ok…if you're sure there's nothing else…" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure…" she said, "I just want a bit of time alone to rest…I'm sure ill feel better in the morning…" she said and rolled over with her back to Ryan. He sighed and got up, walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed her on her forehead, "Sleep well…"

_I felt kinda ill today, I feel bad cos I wouldn't talk to Ryan…he just wanted to see if I was ok and I blocked him out. Oh well, I will make it up to him tomorrow if I feel better._

_Sharpay_


	15. Bathroom Worries

**Chapter 14 Bathroom Worries**

The next morning Ryan woke up early and decided to go and peek into Sharpay's room to see if she was ok. He quietly opened her door and looked into her room expecting to see her curled up on her bed as usual, however, she wasn't there. He was starting to get a bit panicky when he noticed her bathroom door was ajar. He tiptoed over to her bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor crying, before thinking about letting her be he quickly opened the door, which startled her, "Ryan!" she gasped, "You scared me!"

"Sorry…" he said sitting down next to her, "I just wanted to see if you were feeling better…then I found you here…crying…what's up…?"

"Ryan…it's nothing…I already told you…" she said turning away from him, "I'm just still not feeling well, and I'd like it if you could just leave me alone for a bit…"

He looked hurt, but respected her wishes and left her in peace in her bathroom.

Ryan moped about downstairs for the rest of the morning until Sharpay finally came downstairs. "Heya," she greeted him with a smile and a peck on the cheek, he wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed her on the lips. Their kiss eventually turned into a warm embrace, and Sharpay was really grateful of her brother's hugs – they always cheered her up when she was feeling down. He offered to make her something to eat, she nodded and went and sat down on the sofa. Ryan brought Sharpay's food to her but found her crashed out on the sofa, he sighed and set down the tray, picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed. He laid her ever so gently in her bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before closing the door behind her and leaving her to rest. Ryan was starting to get worried about Sharpay, she hadn't been eating for the last few days and had been sleeping a lot, he hoped that she hadn't become anorexic or something.

Sharpay woke to a dim light, she was fully clothed but in her bed, and was aware that she was feeling hungry. She remembered that Ryan was preparing her something to eat whilst she waited on the sofa, but she must have drifted off and now it was evening.

_I felt ill again today and fell asleep all day. I again closed up when Ryan tried to talk to me, but I didn't feel like opening up to him today. I'm staring to worry that this might be worse than I thought, but I need to find out for sure._

_Sharpay_


	16. Tell a Friend A Test of Friendship

**Chapter 15 Tell a Friend/ A Test of Friendship**

Sharpay looked nervously at her watch, it was 8.59am and she was waiting for the chemists to open. She glanced around nervously to see if anyone she knew was about – they weren't. A few minutes later the door was unlocked by a friendly looking woman who greeted Sharpay with a warm smile as she scurried inside.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked Sharpay, who was walking around she shop but not looking at anything in particular. "I need…erm…" Sharpay said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Would you be needing one of these?" the woman said, handing her a little box, a box that would decide her future. She nodded and paid for the item, "Thanks…" she smiled weakly at the woman before leaving the shop.

Ryan sat nervously on the sofa, he had gotten up to find Sharpay gone. She had been gone for an hour now and he was thinking about going to look for her, but decided against it in case she came home while he was out looking. Instead, he decided to call Gabi to see if she had seen Sharpay, "Hi Gabi," he said to his friend, "…I was just wondering if you had seen Sharpay this morning?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ryan, I haven't seen her since the pool party…why d'you ask?" she asked him.

"Cos when I woke up, she wasn't in her room, or anywhere else…she's gone…" he said, worry taking him over.

"D'you want me to come round Ryan?" she asked sympathetically.

"If you wouldn't mind…" Ryan said.

"Course not…I'll be right over…" she said, "C'ya soon."

"C'ya…" Ryan said and hung up the phone.

Just after he put the phone down, the door slammed and he saw Sharpay quickly run up the stairs to her room. He quickly followed her, but found that she'd barricaded herself in. He just knocked on her door, "Sharpay…what's up…please tell me…" he said worriedly, when there was no reply he said, "Please talk to me, or at least let me in." There was still no answer after ten minutes of him knocking on her door, eventually he just slid down and sat up against her door.

Ryan sat with his knees pushed up against his chest and his head on his knees, he wondered what on earth could be so bad that she wouldn't talk to her own brother. After a while, the doorbell rang and Ryan went to answer it, it was Gabi, "Oh hey Gabi," he said smiling at her, "…Sharpay just got back, but she's locked herself in her room and won't talk to me…" he said sadly. She nodded, "Let me go try talk to her, you just stay down here and I'll go try get her to let me in her room." He nodded and sat on the sofa while Gabriella went upstairs to Sharpay.

Gabi knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door, "Sharpay, its Gabi, please open up…" she called through her door. She put her head against the door and just heard a little sniffle before the door slowly opened and revealed a pale watery eyed looking Sharpay. The door opened a little wider as Sharpay let Gabi into her room, Gabi went and sat on her bed whilst Sharpay just stood near her desk looking out of the window.

"So what's the matter?" Gabi quizzed Sharpay, who just sniffled again. "Please tell me…Ryan and me - we're really worried about you…you haven't been yourself over the past few days…" Sharpay just sniffled again, and Gabi walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything, and if you want, I don't have to tell Ryan…" Sharpay nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath, "Gabi…if I tell you…you have to promise not to tell Ryan…"

"I promise."

"Well…I took this earlier…that's why I went out and…" Sharpay said walking towards the bathroom, Gabi following her. They reached the bathroom and Gabi knew exactly what Sharpay was talking about, there on the side of the sink was a pregnancy test. "Is it…?" Gabi said walking slowly over to look at it, Sharpay just shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't bear to see if it was positive or not…" she said nervously. Gabriella nodded and picked it up, "Sharpay…it's positive," Gabi said in a whisper barely loud enough for her friend to hear.

Ryan was sat outside Sharpay's door again, he had been listening to her and Gabriella's conversation, but only bits of it; "Well…I took this earlier…that's why I went out and…"

He really wanted to know what they were talking about but equally didn't want to upset his sister by barging in her room, so in the end he had decided to just stay sat by her door.

"So…what are you going to do?" Gabi asked her friend who was now sat next to her on the bed, Gabi with her arm around Sharpay's shoulders as she put her head in her hands. "I really don't know…" Sharpay whispered, "I can't tell mom and dad cos then they'd want to know who the father is, and I can't tell Ryan cos he'd freak…"

"So it's defiantly Ryan's?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay nodded her head slightly, "He's my first and only to have, you know…so I can't tell anyone cos they'd want to know who was the father…and you know what they'd do if they found out…" Sharpay cried quietly. Gabi nodded and tightened her embrace with Sharpay, "Don't worry, you have me…" Gabi said, "And you know I won't tell anyone, not even Ryan if you don't want me to…"

"Thanks," Sharpay managed to smile a little at her friend, "I just think it would freak him out too much…especially if he knew it was his…" she whispered.

"So…what are you going to do then?" Gabi asked again more urgently. Sharpay sat up, "I think I'm gonna have to sort this one out myself…"

"If you're sure…" Gabi said.

Sharpay nodded, "I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out of it…"

"That's not strictly true, "You and Ryan actually got you into this situation…and I'm not gonna force you, but I really think it would be a good idea if you told him…"

Eventually the door opened and both girls emerged, they noticed a sleeping Ryan by the side of the door and they both just sighed and rolled their eyes at him.


	17. Table Manners

**Chapter 16 Table Manners**

The next day Ryan noticed that Sharpay seemed a lot happier, a lot more herself, she greeted him with a passionate kiss on the lips and the pair of them had a bit of a make out session on the sofa. Ryan wanted to ask Sharpay what she and Gabi were talking about, but didn't want to spoil her happy mood so decided against it – for now at least. Sharpay desperately wanted to tell Ryan everything, but just couldn't find the words, so decided against it.

The two of them had a happy morning snuggled up on the sofa, and Ryan was pleased to see that his sister had gotten her appetite back, as she scoffed down some toast hungrily. He was glad that she seemed better today, and maybe they could have a little fun together before their parents were due back.

The four Evans' sat around the table eating dinner together that evening, "So how are my two favourite kids?" Mrs Evan's asked.

"We're you're only kids, and we're fine thanks," Sharpay said smiling brightly at her mother, Ryan nodded in agreement. "So what did you two get up to today?" Mr Evan's asked his children.

"Oh, nothing much…" Ryan said, smiling as his sister raised her eyebrow at him, their father nodded, unaware of the looks they were giving each other.

About halfway through the meal Ryan felt something brush the side of his leg, he looked over to Sharpay who winked at him. Ryan then felt Sharpay move her hand to the inside of his leg and found himself stiffen as her hand brushed against a certain area of his. He started to blush at this and looked up to see Sharpay raise her eyebrow and start to grin at him. Their parents noticed this, "Everything ok you two?" their mother asked. They both nodded, but Ryan was still blushing badly, "Ryan, you look a little flushed darling, why don't you go get some air outside?" his mother continued.

Sharpay nearly burst out laughing as her brother awkwardly tried to get up from the table without his parents seeing his 'stiffness.' He ever so slowly pulled his chair out and turned and ran, his parents did however notice.

"Did Ryan…was he…?" their mother asked shocked, both Sharpay and her father nodded. Mrs Evan's gasped and got up from the table, "I think I need to go speak to Ryan about his table manners…"

Sharpay was left alone with her father, she was giggling, "Hey, at least we know that he's working!" his father smiled proudly. Sharpay raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "Yup…he's working just fine…" she smiled at her father as the two of them finished their meal.

Later that evening Sharpay knocked on Ryan's bedroom door, "Ryan, you awake?" she asked as she opened the door. He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, she went and sat on his bed and started to bounce it, "Ryan…" she whined, "You gonna talk to me, or am I just gonna have to take advantage of you lying there on your bed?" she grinned at him, and he couldn't stop himself grinning back.

"You don't know how embarrassing that was…!" he said, "Mom actually came and talked to me about it!" Sharpay just burst out laughing at his expression, "What...?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing…" she said, and grabbed the bit of him that had gotten him into trouble earlier. "Sharpay, we gotta be careful, mom and dad are home…" Ryan whispered.

"I know," she said smiling at him, "So we'll just try to be quiet."

_Today, I felt better and Ryan and me had a great day…but I did get him into a bit of bother at tea… I really wanted to tell him today, but I just couldn't – I'll tell him some other day. I don't want to spoil what we have now._

_Sharpay_

_Today, Sharpay and me had a lot of fun, but she did get me into some trouble with myself at dinner… I really wanted to ask her about what was bothering her…but I didn't want to ruin our fun…I'll ask another day._

_Ryan_


	18. Low Energy

**Chapter 17 Low Energy**

It was the last week of the two-month summer holiday, and Sharpay and Ryan were home alone yet again. They didn't have much planned for the week, but needed to practice for their auditions after the holiday in which they would have to sing and dance.

Sharpay still hadn't done anything to try to solve her problem and still hadn't told Ryan despite Gabriella's advice to do so. She had started to wear baggy clothes to hide her secret but didn't know how long she could hide it from her twin, as she had to make up excuses for why they couldn't do stuff together at the moment.

The pair were practising their dance but Sharpay didn't have her usual energy and Ryan noticed this, "Sharpay are you ok, you seem a little tired today…" he said as she took a rest at the side of the studio halfway through their number. She nodded and drank some of her water before answering, "I'm fine…just didn't get much sleep last night…" Ryan came and sat beside her snuggling into her warmth, he realised that they hadn't had a close moment since the night when she got him into trouble at dinner. Sharpay tried to wriggle away but Ryan held her close and eventually she gave in and they hugged each other tightly. Ryan got a little bored of just hugging so decided to turn it up a notch as he kneeled either side of Sharpay's legs which were straight out in front of her. He leaned in and started to kiss her gently on the lips, oh how he'd missed her soft, warm lips. As he leaned in further he noticed her squirm a bit as their bodies pushed up against each other, she started to push him away and as he moved back he saw her clutch her stomach. He looked at it carefully, "Sharpay…" he asked cautiously, "…have you gained weight?" Sharpay suddenly looked worried, as thought she was about to cry, so Ryan instinctively put his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok Sharpay…I don't mind if you have…" he said, worried that he'd upset her. She just shook her head and the two sat in silence for a long time, neither wanting to move out of the comfort of each other.

_Today, Ryan and me practiced our audition number but I felt a bit tired and had to stop. He noticed that I've put weight on, but has no idea of the reason. I'm really worried and have no idea what to do, I'm too scared to go and get help and too scared to tell anyone…_

_Sharpay_


	19. Auditions and Advice

**Chapter 18 Auditions and Advice**

The twins were back at school and today was the day of their audition for the upcoming school musical. Sharpay and Ryan sat and waited in the auditorium for all of the awful auditions to pass so that they could get up there and wow the crowd. Sharpay was more nervous than usual, not only because they were again up against Troy and Gabriella[they were all friends despite trying to beat each other at the auditions but also because she didn't want anyone to notice her growing stomach.

Troy and Gabi sat in the front row of the auditorium watching Ryan and Sharpay perform their routine, but Gabi noticed that Sharpay didn't quite seem herself. She was wearing a baggy tee and looked as though she had gained a little weight, Gabi knew that this meant that she hadn't sorted out her little mess. She knew that she would have to talk to Sharpay and help to support her even if she didn't want it.

After all the auditions had finished it was break time, so Gabi went to look for Sharpay and found her moping in the girls' toilets. "Hey Sharpay…" Gabi smiled at her, "…nice top…" she said purposely touching it, as she did so she felt Sharpay's whole body stiffen. She started to blush, "Thanks…" she said trying to brush Gabriella's hand away from her stomach. Gabi sighed, "Listen Sharpay…I know that you haven't sorted it out…" she said pointing at her stomach, "…I want to help you."

Sharpay started to sob onto Gabi's shoulder, "How can you help?" she asked.

"Well…I can help you figure out exactly what you are going to do seen as you obviously haven't decided for yourself. Have you even told Ryan?" Sharpay shook her head and Gabi sighed, "Well first of all you have to tell him, however hard it is…he has a right to know…after all, it is his kid too…" Gabi said quietly. Sharpay nodded, "I know…it's just gonna be so hard…"

Gabi nodded, "I know…but you still have to find a time to do it…and then you two can talk about what you want to do…" Sharpay nodded but the bell signalling the next lesson interrupted them.

_Today, Ryan and me did our auditions…I think they went pretty well…but not as well as usual…Gabi told me I have to tell Ryan…and I guess she's right. I will tell him…as soon as I find the right moment._

_Sharpay_


	20. When the Shirt Comes Off

**Chapter 19 When the Shirt Comes off**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in mid September and today Sharpay had decided that she would tell Ryan that she was pregnant. They were supposed to be practicing for final call backs [which were between them and Troy and Gabriella, so Sharpay had decided that she would tell him after rehearsals.

As they sang and danced together in their home dance studio, it was obvious that Sharpay wasn't herself, she was wearing an even baggier top than usual and wouldn't let Ryan get close to her at all [which was difficult seen as their dance involved lifting and other close movements. After her and Ryan had finished practising, she told him that she needed the loo but that she had to talk to him when she got back.

Sharpay stood at her bathroom mirror, tears making trails down her cheeks as she silently cried. She lifted her shirt halfway up and looked at her stomach, it was so utterly obvious by just looking at her without her baggy tee that she was pregnant. She finished crying and fixed up her make up and was just about to head downstairs to Ryan when there was a faint knock at her bedroom door. She quickly walked out of her bathroom and opened her bedroom door to Ryan.

"You ok?" he asked, "Cause you seemed to take a while…"

"I'm ok…" Sharpay said, sitting down on her bed, Ryan joined her. "Listen Ryan…I have something to tell you…" Sharpay started, Ryan nodded and waited for her to finish. "I…I…" Sharpay started to cry and Ryan hugged her as she controlled her tears. "It's ok," he comforted her, "You can tell me anything."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "You're right…I can tell you anything," she said looking Ryan right in the eyes. She slowly moved out of his hug and stood up, then she sighed before lifting her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor next to her. Ryan looked at her silently for a second, his eyes going very wide indeed. She sighed and bent down to pick up her shirt and put it back on before sitting back down on the bed next to Ryan. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ryan spoke, "Sharpay…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I guess I just didn't want to freak you out…that's all…" she said smiling weakly at her brother. "Sharpay, you should have told me straight away…and who is the father?" Ryan suddenly asked.

Sharpay looked shocked, "Ryan…you are the only person I've ever…you know…slept with…" Ryan just sat there in silence, not knowing what on earth to say. Sharpay lay down on her bed with her hand on her stomach as Ryan sat watching her,

"How could this have happened?" he asked, "…I mean we were always careful…we always used protection."

Sharpay shrugged, "I guess it isn't one hundred percent reliable."

"How long have you known?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay thought back, "I guess I started to realise something was up a while after the pool party, when I was feeling a bit rough. That was at the end of June."

Ryan nodded, "How many months?" he asked her.

"Huh…?" she looked confused.

"How many months pregnant are you?" he asked as she started to think.

"Erm…I'm not exactly sure but I think that it would have been about May time when we conceived according to the first time we did it, and when my period stopped and I started to feel unwell."

"So I guess that makes you…about 4 months or so…" Ryan said counting the months on his fingers.

"I guess…" Sharpay shrugged whilst rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"So…what are we going to do…?" Ryan asked his sister.

"I don't know…" she admitted, sitting up and putting her arms around Ryan.

"Well…do you want to keep it?" he asked, she shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure…I mean you could get an abortion if you wanted or put it up for adoption…but the problem is that you, we, are underage and are twins," Ryan sighed, "…if you were going to do that then we might risk our relationship getting out…" Sharpay nodded and hugged Ryan, trying hard not to cry again.

"I don't know if I could face having an abortion…I mean it would mean killing our child and I don't know if I could do that…also, it is starting to be too late to get one anyway…"

Ryan nodded, "You know I'll support you whatever your decision."

"Thanks Ryan," she said kissing him tenderly on the lips.

The two of them stayed wrapped up together until Ryan finally broke the kiss, "So is that what you were telling Gabi the day you wouldn't talk to me?" he asked. Sharpay nodded, "She's the only that I've told."

Ryan nodded and they then both lay down together in Sharpay's bed, Ryan slept there for the rest of the night.


	21. Decisions

**Chapter 20 Decisions**

Ryan woke up the next morning next to Sharpay, who was still sound asleep. His mind replayed what she had told his yesterday. They had been snuggled up together but Ryan moved away a little as he thought. He then very slowly moved his hand down and placed it on Sharpay's growing stomach. At his touch, Sharpay's eyes flickered open and she looked down to where Ryan's hand was. Ryan quickly pulled away, not wanting to invade on her personal space [although he was already pretty close to her…. She frowned as Ryan did this and gently placed his hand back on her stomach. Ryan looked into her eyes and started to smile, she smiled back at him – both of them momentarily at peace with the world, they wished they could stay like this forever.

Sharpay leaned in and kissed Ryan ever so gently on the lips, parting them as she deepened their kiss. He let her warm tongue slip into his mouth, and as their tongues met, the two started to make out. Ryan was however, careful of Sharpay, as he didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Ryan…" Sharpay whispered as their make out session came to an end.

"Uhuh…?" he questioned.

"I…I think, I want to…keep it…" she said sitting up in her bad, Ryan following suit.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Cos you know, babies are a lot of responsibility and the whole fact that its our baby…"

Sharpay nodded, "I know, I know…but I've had time to think…and I don't think I could face not keeping it…however difficult it makes our lives…"

Ryan nodded, he felt the same, he didn't want to get rid of his child, their child.

The two smiled happily at one another, finally they had figured out what they wanted to do.

"So do you think we should tell mom and dad?" Sharpay suddenly asked Ryan.

"I'm not sure…I mean they'd freak if they found out you were pregnant, and god knows what they'd do if they found out I was the father…" Ryan sighed.

Sharpay nodded in agreement, "Perhaps it's better if we don't say anything, at least not at the moment…I mean they are likely to find out later on...but who knows, cos they are hardly ever here anyway…"

"Yeah…lets keep it to ourselves for now…" Ryan concluded.


	22. Final Call Backs

**Chapter 21 Final Call Backs**

It was the beginning of October and the day of final call backs between Troy and Gabi and Ryan and Sharpay. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked Sharpay as they sat in the auditorium watching Troy and Gabi do their number. Ryan and Sharpay would be next, but Ryan was starting to think that perhaps they shouldn't take part, due to Sharpay's pregnancy. However, Sharpay nodded, she was sure she wanted to do this, more than anything, besides, if they pulled out now it would look even more suspicious than Sharpay wearing a baggy top and struggling to hit some of the moves.

Finally, it was her and Ryan's turn to shine, they walked to the stage, Sharpay leading, and began their number. Gabi and Troy sat and watched the twins as they danced and sang, "Do you think Sharpay has put on weight?" Troy asked Gabi.

Gabi raised an eyebrow and smiled at Troy, "I don't think so…I think it's just that top…doesn't do favours to her figure…" Gabi lied.

"Oh…" Troy nodded and the two continued to watch the twins in silence. Finally they finished their number and took their bow before exiting the stage to meet up with Troy and Gabi. The two couples smiled at one another, and Gabi hugged Sharpay and whispered in her ear, "You were great…considering…" she looked down at her stomach. Sharpay smiled nervously at her friend.

"You haven't told anyone?" she whispered to Gabi. Gabi shook her head and Sharpay let out a sigh of relief. The bell then rang to signal that it was time for class and the four friends hurried off, not wanting to be late.

The results of the final call backs were on the bulletin board at East High, Troy and Gabriella had gotten the main parts. "Never mind eh Sharpay, probably for the best anyway," he said looking at her increasingly growing stomach. It was getting harder and harder for her to hide her pregnancy from everyone at East High, and Ryan had already heard a few whispers of Sharpay's figure.


	23. Problems

**Chapter 22 Problems**

It was a wet day in the October holidays and Sharpay and Ryan [home alone as more or less always nowadays were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Halfway through her toast, Sharpay stopped eating. "C'mon Shar, eat up…you're eating for two now," Ryan smiled at her. She did not however return his smile, but instead got out of her chair, "Toilet…" she said putting her hand over her mouth as she ran to be sick. Ryan ran up the stairs after her, she had been being sick every so often over the last few weeks, like she was when she was first feeling ill at the beginning of her pregnancy. Ryan arrived in Sharpay's bathroom to see her knelt over the toilet as she threw up the entire contents of her stomach. He held her tightly and snuggled his head into her neck when she'd finished. The two sat on the bathroom floor, their bodies pressed against each other. Suddenly Sharpay looked down at her stomach, "What is it?" Ryan asked her worriedly.

"No, nothing Ryan…here…" she said placing his hand on her stomach. Ryan gasped as he felt the baby move inside of Sharpay, she beamed at him and intertwined her fingers with his other hand. They sat like this for a while, until they could no longer feel anything, "Wow…" Ryan gasped, "That was…amazing…" Sharpay nodded and then got up of the floor and cleaned her teeth to remove the taste of vomit from her mouth. As she stood by the sink and cleaned her teeth, Ryan put his arm around her waist and stomach and smiled at her as he gently kissed her neck. She finished brushing, then turned around to face him before ripping his top off of him. They both smiled and he took her top off and they made out together. They eventually moved out of the bathroom and onto Sharpay's bed before removing the rest of their clothes…

That evening the two were sat downstairs in front of the TV watching some programme when Sharpay grabbed the remote and switched it off. She turned to Ryan, "What are we going to do about school?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"I mean, what happens when I get really big, and when I actually have the baby…how will I go to school?" she asked worriedly.

Ryan thought for a moment, "Well…it's our last year of school…and I guess we could tell them some excuse as to why you cant come in…we could have alternate days off to look after it…" he said rubbing his hand gently over her swollen stomach. She smiled and nodded, but then looked utterly horrified, "What is it Shar?" Ryan asked in a worried tone.

"I just thought…I am going to have to give birth…I'm scared about going into labour…it's supposed to be excruciatingly painful…" she said, looking scared at Ryan.

He hugged her tight, "Don't worry about it…I'm sure you'll be ready for it when it's time…" he said reassuringly.


	24. Shopping Offers

**Chapter 23 Shopping Offers**

It was November, and Sharpay and Ryan had decided to go shopping for some clothes for Sharpay, as she was struggling to fit into any of hers at the moment. When they arrived at the mall they went into some shops that sold maternity clothes, browsing around they got some funny looks. "Ryan…didya see that…that woman just looked at me disguisedly…" Sharpay said in a hurt voice to Ryan.

"Just ignore them Shar," Ryan said reassuringly, snaking his arm around her waist. She nodded and they continued to shop for clothes, "This looks nice…" Sharpay said admiring a pink sequined baggy top.

Ryan just laughed, "It's so you…you gonna go try it on?" he asked, she nodded and the pair headed towards the changing rooms.

The woman at the entrance to the changing room just gave Sharpay a snooty 'I feel sorry for you' look, and directed Sharpay to where she could change. Ryan started to follow her but was stopped by the woman, "Can't you read?" she asked him, pointing to a sign, "This is the women's changing room."

"I know, but I'm with her…" he pointed in the direction of Sharpay.

"Oh, ok then" the woman said reluctantly and let him through to Sharpay.

Ryan stood outside of the changing room and got some strange looks from passers by, but just ignored them and waited for Sharpay. Eventually she came out wearing the pink top, she looked amazing despite being pregnant, in fact, it was difficult to even tell that she was pregnant wearing the top. She smiled at him, "So what'd you think?"

"I think it makes you look even more stunning than usual," he said slowly pushing her back into the changing room. She giggled as he ripped the top off of her and they made out against the changing room wall. When they finally re-emerged from the cubicle, the woman at the entrance was giving Ryan a very displeased look, but the two just smiled at her, to happy to care as they left the changing room to buy the top.

Ryan and Sharpay decided to stop to grab something to eat and sat down in a small café, "I think I want something chocolaty…" Sharpay said, smiling at Ryan.

"Yeah…all you've wanted is chocolate for ages…guess we can blame little one in there," Ryan said pointing to Sharpay's stomach. She giggled and they ordered, a big piece of chocolate cake for Sharpay and a sandwich for Ryan. As they were tucking into their food, they heard familiar voices, "Hey guys!" Gabi called to them and she and Troy pulled up chairs and sat down with them. "Heya Troy, heya Gabi," the twins greeted their friends warmly.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked Gabi.

"Oh, well Troy brought me here so that I can pick out my Christmas present…we like to do all our Christmas shopping early to avoid the last minute rush." Gabi said.

Sharpay nodded, "So have you told decided what you would like him to get you yet?"

"No, not yet, we've just been looking round some jewellery stores." Gabi replied, "So what brings you two here?"

"Oh, we're just buying me some new clothes…cos you know…" she said pointing at her stomach.

Troy stared wide-eyed at Sharpay, she had forgotten that only Gabi knew about her pregnancy. "Oh yeah…Troy…I'm kinda pregnant…" Sharpay said quietly.

Troy look shocked, "Oh…" was all he could manage to say, he just stared gormlessly at her.

"Troy…" Ryan waved his hand in front of him, "Earth to Troy…"

Troy blinked and the others laughed at him, "So you told Gabi, but not me?" Troy said looking hurt.

"I only told Gabi cos I was scared…and I didn't tell you cos I don't want the whole world to know," Sharpay said, "So please don't tell anyone."

"Of course you know I won't, but how much longer do you think you'll be able to had it – and how on earth d'you plan on keeping a baby a secret?" Troy whispered.

"We don't know," Ryan admitted, "But our parents are hardly ever home, so its unlikely they'd even notice…"

"What about school though?" Gabi asked worriedly.

"Well, we will just have to take it in turns to take time off…we'll think of an excuse or something…" Sharpay said.

Gabi nodded, how bout I come round to yours once a week and help you catch up on stuff you miss?" Gabi offered.

Ryan and Sharpay looked at one another and nodded, "Thanks Gabi, that'd be really helpful," Ryan smiled at his friend.

The four left the café after they'd all finished eating, and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping together.

_Today, Ryan and I went shopping for maternity clothes, and met Troy and Gabi at a café. Gabi solved our little problem of school, and we all spent the rest of the day together, which was really fun. I'm starting to wonder whether or not to tell mom and dad, as they're gonna find out sooner or later – well I'll leave it for now and see what happens._

_Sharpay_


	25. Family Dinner

**Chapter 24 Family Dinner**

It was Christmas Eve and the whole Evans family were together, which was a rare thing. Sharpay was helping her mother with dinner whilst Ryan and his father set the table and Ryan wrapped up his presents for his family. He had gotten Sharpay a beautiful golden locket, which could hold two tiny pictures inside. He had gotten his mom a pair of dangly earrings, and his dad a new tie. After dinner was ready and the table was set, the four of them sat down to eat. The dinner was running smoothly until the twins' mother asked Sharpay a question, "Sharpay darling, have you put on weight?"

Sharpay looked nervously at Ryan and then back at her mother, "Wh…wh-what'd you mean?" she stuttered.

"I mean darling, that you seem to have gained a little weight, which can't be good for your performances, you have to look your best. Perhaps you should watch what you're eating…" she said looking at Sharpay's stomach.

Sharpay nodded, "I think…I think I just need to go get some air…" she said slowly leaving the table.

"I think I'll go see if she's ok…" Ryan said, also leaving the table.

"Couldn't you have picked another time to talk to her about her weight?" Mr Evans asked his wife.

"She needed telling, I mean have you actually looked at her lately?" she answered.

"I guess…" he said, sighing and taking a sip of his drink.

"You okay Shar?" Ryan asked as he sat next to Sharpay on the bottom of the stairs.

"Should I tell them?" she asked, staring deeply into his eyes, he could see the fear, which burned so brightly in hers.

He hugged her and sighed deeply, "I don't know Shar…I mean, they're bound to find out when there's a screaming baby in the house…"

Sharpay smiled at this and nodded firmly before leaving the stairs and heading back to the dinner table where their parents were still eating dinner.

She sat down at the table, closely followed by Ryan and took a really deep breath before saying quietly, "Mom, dad…I'm pregnant…" She grasped Ryan's hand under the table and squeezed it tight.

"What was that dear?" Mrs Evans asked.

"I'm pregnant…" she said again quietly.

"Speak up," Mr Evans said.

"She said…" Ryan said loudly, "That she is pregnant."

Both Mr and Mrs Evans stopped eating and stared at their children, "I beg your pardon?" Mrs Evans said in a whisper, barely loud enough for the others to hear, but loud enough.

"I'm pregnant," Sharpay said with more confidence, still squeezing Ryan's hand tightly for support.

"But how…what…when…what the…" their father spluttered.

"Well, very easily actually," Sharpay said.

"But Sharpay, you're too young honey, and who the hell is the father…I'm gonna kill that guy when I get my hands on him…" he said, his tone starting to have a hint of anger in it.

Ryan just looked worriedly at Sharpay, "Well…honestly…I…I have no idea…" she lied, smiling reassuringly at Ryan.

"How can you have NO IDEA?" their father practically erupted like a volcano.

"Very easily…" Sharpay said timidly, again lying.

"I can't believe this," their mother chirped in, she looked at though she was about to cry, "Sharpay, how could you?"

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay said, tears in her eyes as Ryan pulled her close to him.

"Leave her alone," Ryan said firmly to their parents.

"And you knew about this, but didn't tell us?" their father looked at Ryan.

Ryan nodded, "I knew alright, but it wasn't up to me to tell you."

There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Mrs Evans, "You are going to get an abortion." She said it quietly, but firmly, without looking at Sharpay or Ryan.

"What…mom…no…" Sharpay shook her head.

"Oh yes you are," her mother persisted.

"No mom…you don't understand…I can't, its too late…and I wouldn't have one anyway…" Sharpay said, trying to keep herself calm.

"What…?" their mother asked, forcing calmness into her shaking voice.

"It's too late mom…abortions can only happen up to 6 months…" Sharpay said quietly, keeping her eyes on her brother.

"And how many months would you be?" her mother asked, the calmness being taken over by worry.

"7"

Their mother and father just looked at one another, neither one able to think of what to say, Sharpay got up from the table and ran to her room.

"See, she knew that's how you'd react, that's why she didn't tell you earlier," Ryan hissed at them before running after his sister.

Mr and Mrs Evans just looked at one another, "Well, I can see that this is going to be a Christmas we remember…" Mr Evans sighed.


	26. Playing Happy Families

**Chapter 25 Playing Happy Families**

Ryan woke up in Sharpay's bed, he had slept there last night after comforting her. He had to admit, it had all been a bit traumatising for her last night, telling their parents that she was pregnant. He got up and started to get dressed when a soft voice called out from behind him, "Happy Christmas Ry." He turned around to see Sharpay smiling up at him, his shirt half done up and only his underwear on, "Happy Christmas Shar," he smiled back at her.

Ryan quickly went to his room to get Sharpay's Christmas present, "Here you go," he said, re-entering her room and handing her a small box-shaped gift. She opened it and gasped at the locket, "Ryan…it's beautiful," she sighed happily as he took if from her and clasped it around her neck. As he did so, he felt her warm breath tickle against his neck and she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. He let her push him back onto her bed as their tongues began to dance together. Sharpay sat on top of Ryan and leaned deeper into the kiss and the two entered a full make out session.

Five minutes later, Sharpay's bedroom door opened and Mr and Mrs Evans walked in to find their son lying beneath their daughter, both half naked, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"Oh my god!" Mrs Evans shrieked, and both Ryan and Sharpay looked in sheer horror at their mother and father. The two quickly separated and Ryan grabbed the rest of his clothes and threw them on. Sharpay just pulled the covers around her and stared wide eyed at her parents.

"Get out of here Ryan!" Mr Evans scolded his son, who looked from Sharpay, to his parents and back again, as though he was about to say something, before obeying.

"Go deal with Ryan," Mrs Evans said to him, he nodded and left Sharpay and her mother alone.

"Sharpay, what the hell were you and Ryan doing?"

"I…we…we love each other…" she said quietly.

"You what?" her mother stared at her in disbelief.

"I love him mom," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sharpay honey," her mother said, her voice softening as she came and sat on the edge of Sharpay's bed, "How can you…be in love with Ryan…he's your brother."

Sharpay shrugged, "Mom, you can't help who you fall for…and as it turns out, Ryan is the love of my life," Sharpay said, staring into her mothers eyes.

"How long has this…business between you two been going on," she gestured towards Sharpay's bed.

"Since May," Sharpay said, quickly looking away from her mother.

Her mother thought for a moment, before something clicked in her mind, "Oh Sharpay…don't tell me…Ryan's not the father is he?" she asked, looking very worriedly at her daughter's stomach.

Sharpay nodded slowly, "Oh Sharpay, how could you? It's against the law, and you know that the baby is likely to be born with problems," her mother said, her voice filled with pity rather than anger.

Sharpay put her hand to her mouth and let out a stifled cry, "Mom, I'm so sorry…but I can't help being in love with Ryan," she said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her mom just hugged her tight, although she knew it was wrong, she felt empathy for her daughter. The two sat and hugged for a long time before the door reopened and Ryan and Mr Evans walked back in.

Ryan tried to run to Sharpay, but his father grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "Let them be," Mrs Evans said.

Mr Evans let go of his sons arm, and Ryan rushed over to a sobbing Sharpay, he hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Tell your father Ryan," Mrs Evans said looking at her son.

"Tell him what?" Ryan asked looking at his mother.

"About the father of Sharpay's baby," she answered, giving him a look that indicated that she knew.

"Oh…how did you know?" he asked his mother slowly.

"Well, it was pretty obvious from what Sharpay said to me."

Ryan looked at his sister, she nodded and he sighed, "Well…I'm the…father…" Ryan said looking at his mother and father.

"You're what?" Mr Evans said, looking very shocked at his children.

Sharpay nodded to confirm, "I don't believe this…" their father said, rubbing his temples.

"You two do know that this is illegal right?" he asked, sitting on Sharpay's desk chair.

They both nodded, but hugged tighter, "You can't help who you fall for," Ryan said, looking at his father.

"This is all so messed up…" Mr Evans said, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay looked up from her brother's hug.

"I don't know what to do, I mean they do have a good point…you can't help who you fall in love with…" Mrs Evans said quietly.

Their father nodded, "I guess you're right…"he said looking back at Ryan and Sharpay.

Ryan looked hopefully at Sharpay and then back at their parents, "But you do know that there is a risk that you're child will be born with problems…that's what can happen with incest…" Mr Evans said sadly to his children.

Ryan looked horrified and tightened his embrace with Sharpay and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm…so sorry…" Ryan whispered to Sharpay.

"Please don't apologise, it's not your fault…and remember, it doesn't mean that they will defiantly be born with problems," Sharpay said, looking deeply into her brothers eyes.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "They just can't help themselves…" Mr Evans said raising an eyebrow at them.

Their mother cleared her throat, "You two cannot tell anyone about this…" she said looking sternly at them both.

They nodded, "And we will be making sure that you two aren't left alone together," their mother continued. Both twin's sighed but nodded at their parents.

"Now, lets go open our presents before the day is over…" their mother said, suddenly remembering it was Christmas. The four nodded in agreement and headed downstairs.

Later that night, when both parents were sound asleep, Ryan crept into Sharpay's room and shook her gently awake. She woke up and smiled when she saw Ryan, "Ryan…" she said sleepily, "What are you doing here…you know mom and dad would kill you if they find you in here…"

"I know, but they're asleep and I wanted to give you this," he said handing her a small package. "Happy Christmas Shar," he said as she opened the package to find a tiny pair of booties.

"Oh Ryan, they're beautiful," she gasped, "But I don't think they'll quite fit me," she joked.

Ryan laughed quietly, "They're for the little one," he said, placing his hand gently on her stomach, which was now the size of a beach ball.

She smiled and gently kissed him, the kiss lasted for what felt like forever to them and they hated to finally break it.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan whispered, "But I have to go back to my own room in case mom and dad come and check in the morning," Sharpay reluctantly nodded, and Ryan left the room silently.

"You're going to love your daddy," Sharpay whispered, placing a hand on her stomach, "He's the best guy in the whole world…" Sharpay fell asleep with her hand on her stomach, happily thinking of how great a family the three of them would make.


	27. New Year Brings New Things

**Chapter 26 New Year Brings New Things**

It was New Years Eve and Mr and Mrs Evans had had to go on an emergency business trip for a couple of days. They were very reluctant to leave Ryan and Sharpay together, but there was no way that they could get out of work so they had no other choice. They said goodbye to the twins and promised to be back as soon as they possibly could.

It had started to snow outside, and Ryan and Sharpay had decided to spend the day snuggled up nice and warm on their sofa watching classic Christmas films, which were on TV. Sharpay got up uneasily off the sofa and waddled towards the stairs [everything had become difficult to her now that she was so heavily pregnant. "Where you going?" Ryan asked her.

"Just going to the loo," she said, making her way up the stairs. Ryan nodded and turned back to the TV. About twenty minutes later, when Sharpay still hadn't come back, Ryan decided to go see if she was ok.

"Shar…" he said knocking on her bathroom door, "You okay in there?" he said, opening the door when there was no answer.

He was met with an unexpected sight, Sharpay was sat on the floor, groaning slightly and clutching her stomach. "Shar…" Ryan said alarm evident in his voice, "What's the matter?" He sat down beside her and felt something sticky underneath him on the floor, "What the…?" he began, before it clicked, "Shar…please don't tell me…" he said, looking worriedly at her.

She nodded, he eyes wide with fright, "Ryan…the baby's coming…" she whispered and moaned as she felt a contraction pass through her body.

"But you're only 7 and a half months…" he said worriedly.

"I know, but I guess it's coming early," Sharpay said, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Right…" Ryan said, trying to keep his voice calm for Sharpay's sake, "I need to get you to the hospital."

Sharpay nodded and tears trailed over her cheeks as Ryan ran downstairs to phone an ambulance, too scared to move her from the bathroom himself.

"Yes, I need an ambulance…what d'you mean…but what the hell am I supposed to do?" Ryan said worriedly to the operator on the phone, "I don't think you understand…my sister is about to give birth on the bathroom floor and I have no idea what the hell to do…" Ryan said in a panic stricken voice. "Uh huh…okay…let me just write that down," he said, grabbing a pen and paper, "Okay…I think I can do that…thanks…bye," he said putting the phone down and racing back up to Sharpay with the piece of paper in hand.

"Okay, I'm here now Sharpay, but unfortunately the ambulance can't get through cos the snows gotten too deep, so they got the doctor to tell me what to do to help out and I've got it written down on here," Ryan said all at once to his confused sister. It took a moment before what he had just said sunk in, but when she realised she began to scream at Ryan. "Ryan, I can't do this…I need to get to a hospital," she cried, and he hugged her for a moment, letting her bury her face into his shoulder, before she cried out in pain as another contraction shook through her.

"It's ok Shar, I'm here and I'm gonna help you…" he soothed, and Sharpay swallowed and nodded – she knew that there was no other choice.

"Ok…" Ryan said nervously looking at his notes, "I have to put some towels beneath you and get some clean ones for the baby…" Ryan quickly found some towels and put some underneath Sharpay. "Now…I have to check how far you're dilated…" he said in an apologetic way.

"Huh?" Sharpay looked at her brother in worried confusion.

"Basically, I'm gonna have to feel if the baby is ready to come out or not," he said pointing between her legs.

"Oh…" she blushed and removed the clothing from her bottom half whilst Ryan washed his hands ready.

He looked at her for a moment and she nodded that she was ok for him to check now, he sighed, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you…" Ryan looked apologetically at Sharpay.

He kept his eyes on her face whilst he checked, she smiled weakly at him and he slowly nodded, "Shar…I think its time…you gotta start to push," Ryan said, and Sharpay grasped his clean hand and nodded. He kissed her on the forehead as she pushed as hard as she could, squeezing his hand tightly as she did so. Her face was turning red from the effort, and her hair was damp with sweat. Ryan tried to get up and get her a damp flannel to cool her down, but she refused to let go of him, so in the end he stayed by her side.

After a lot of pushing and squeezed hands, Ryan held his and Sharpay's baby girl in his arms for the first time. He was about to pass her to Sharpay, but she looked as though she was drifting off to sleep, so instead he wrapped their baby girl in the clean towels and placed her down for a second whilst he carried Sharpay over to her bed so that she could rest. He then quickly picked his daughter up again and sat on the edge of Sharpay's bed. He the suddenly looked at the clock on Sharpay's bed, it was 12.25 am, "Happy New Year," he whispered to a sleeping Sharpay as he kissed her on the forehead. "And a Happy New Year to you too," he whispered, tickling their baby under the chin.

Suddenly Sharpay's cell started to vibrate across her desk, Ryan quickly made sure he was supporting his daughter enough with one hand before answering it, "Hello?" he said quietly.

"Oh hey Ryan, Happy New Year!" Troy and Gabi burst.

"Oh hey guys…Happy New Year," Ryan said.

"Is Sharpay there?" Troy asked.

"No, she's asleep…" Ryan said quietly looking over to his sleeping twin sister.

"Dude. How can she be asleep, it New Year!" Troy said.

"Well…" Ryan said cautiously, "She kinda just gave birth…"

"Oh shit…" Ryan heard Gabi say, "Take him off of loud speaker, we don't want everyone else to know…" she whispered to Troy as they were at a party which Ryan and Sharpay had also been invited to, but couldn't go to due to Sharpay's condition.

"It's okay guys, Ryan's just drunk, he didn't really mean that…" Troy lied to the others.

"Hey Ryan," Gabi said into the phone, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks…" Ryan said, smiling down at the new arrival in his arms.

"But I thought she wasn't due for another 6 weeks…" Gabi whispered, not wanting others around her to hear her conversation.

"I know, she wasn't…" Ryan told her.

"But hang on a sec…are you two at the hospital then? Cos you can't use mobiles in hospital," Gabi suddenly said.

"No, the ambulance couldn't make it through the snow…I had to deliver her," Ryan said.

"Oh my god Ryan! I can't believe it…and awww you had a girl?" Gabi said, trying to stop herself raising her voice.

"Yeah," Ryan said happily.

"Ryan, I'm coming over right now," Gabi suddenly said.

"Okay…but how are you gonna get over here through the snow?" he asked.

"I'll find a way…anyway, I'll cya soon," Gabi said and put the phone down.

"Well that is Gabi," Ryan said to his daughter, "I think you'll be seeing a lot of her," he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.


	28. Friends Round

**Chapter 27 Friends Round**

Half an hour later Gabi and Troy arrived and Ryan welcomed them in, his daughter still in his arms.

"Oh Ryan…" Gabi squealed, looking at the bundle in his arms, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure…" Ryan beamed at his friends, "But a little less squealing – she's asleep…" Ryan raised an eyebrow at Gabi.

"Ok, ok," Gabi smiled and looked down at the tiny baby in her arms, "Ryan…she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Gabi whispered and Ryan blushed.

Troy cleared his throat, "Hey, what about me?" he whined, giving his girlfriend puppy dog eyes.

She laughed, "I cannot believe that you are actually jealous of a tiny little baby."

"I'm not jealous…can I hold her?" Troy asked.

Gabi looked at Ryan who nodded to confirm and she handed the baby to Troy, who smiled down at the little bundle.

"Awww Ryan…she's so small…" Troy said, picking up her little hand in his.

Ryan nodded, "She's 6 weeks early."

"I think you and Sharpay and little one here need to get to the hospital so that they can check her cos she's premature and might have problems cos of…you know…" Gabi said, not looking Ryan in the eyes. He knew full well what she was talking about, his daughter might have problems cos she was born through incest.

"I'll go wake Sharpay," Ryan told his friends, "You guys stay here and make sure she's ok," he said, pointing to the baby.

"Ok," Gabi nodded.

Ryan gently shook Sharpay and she opened her big brown eyes and smiled weakly at him, "What is it Ryan?" she asked sleepily.

"I think we need to go to the hospital," he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Uh, what…why?" she said, suddenly looking alarmed.

"No, no, it's nothing," Ryan said holding her hands in his, "We just need to go check that our daughter is healthy and that you are ok after the birth," he said softly.

"Oh, ok," Sharpay said getting out of bed and putting some clean clothes on, "but I'm fine," she reassured Ryan.

"I'm sure you are, but it's best that we just go get both of you checked out to be sure," he smiled as Sharpay finished getting her stuff and the two made their way back downstairs.

"Sharpay…" Gabi said, running over to her friend and hugging her tight, "You ok, what was it like, did it hurt?" she quizzed.

"It was uh, different," Sharpay nodded, "Hey, be careful, I'm still sore you know," she said pulling out of the tight hug.

"Oh, sorry," Gabi said, smiling at her friend from arms length.

"So you gonna drive us Troy?" Ryan asked.

Troy nodded and handed the baby to her mother, Sharpay just looked down at her baby daughter and burst into tears of joy. Ryan quickly was by her side, both of them staring down at their bundle of joy.

"Hey Troy, you and Gabi go start the car and we'll be out in a min," Ryan said to Troy, who nodded and he and Gabi left the Evans in peace for a moment.

"She has your nose and lips," Sharpay said happily to Ryan.

"And she has your beautiful brown eyes," Ryan smiled at Sharpay, the two kissed momentarily before they heard the car horn which meant that Troy and Gabi were waiting.

"Well we had better get going then," Ryan said to Sharpay, she nodded and they headed out the door for the hospital.


	29. Hospital Talks

**Chapter 28 Hospital Talks**

They sat in the hospital, it was really quiet as it was the middle of the night, and they had to admit that it was a bit scary there. After a few minutes a nurse called out, "Sharpay Evans?"

"Yup, that's me," Sharpay said, and they all stood up to follow the nurse, who raised an eyebrow when she realised how old the young mother was. "Only family," the nurse said to the group, and Troy and Gabi quickly hugged Ryan and Sharpay and told them that they would be waiting for them.

The nurse led the three to a small room where she gestured them into seats and shut the door behind her.

"So," the nurse began, looking at Sharpay's notes, "I see that you have just given birth at home…you didn't come to any check ups when you were pregnant, how come?" the nurse asked.

"I…well…I was kinda scared and didn't know what to do," Sharpay admitted.

The nurse patted her leg and gave her a look of pity, concern etched into her face as she stared at the tired looking teen, hair matted and make up smudged, in a baggy jumper and trousers.

"I see, well the main thing is that you're here now, so we can check that you baby are completely healthy," the nurse smiled warmly at Sharpay and Ryan, "And who would this be?" she asked looking at Ryan.

"Oh that's Ryan, he's my lov – brother," she stumbled, cursing herself for her slip up, Ryan looked worriedly at her, but she smiled at the nurse who didn't seem to have caught on.

"Very well, nice to meet you Ryan," she said shaking his hand, "And did you know that your sister was pregnant?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Okay," the nurse said suddenly, "Well, I'm gonna just have to take her for some tests."

Sharpay nodded, "But be careful with her, she's really small, she's 6 weeks early," Sharpay said reluctantly handing her to the nurse.

"6 weeks early? Well, if it's ok, I would like to keep her in overnight, as for you, I'll give you a quick check, then you can either go home or stay the night with her."

Sharpay nodded and the nurse told Ryan to go sit with his friends while she checked over Sharpay and the baby.

"She okay?" Troy asked Ryan when he returned to sit with Gabi and Troy.

Ryan nodded, "I think so, they're just gonna run some quick tests to make sure."

"And the little one?" Gabi said anxiously.

"They said that she's gonna have to stay in over night cos she's premature," Ryan sighed.

Troy and Gabi nodded and the three sat in silence until the nurse told them that they could go see Sharpay and the baby.

The three entered the room to see a tired Sharpay sitting on a bed next to a cot, stroking her child.

"Everything okay?" Ryan asked her cautiously.

Sharpay burst into tears and Ryan immediately went over to the bed and hugged her tightly, "Sharpay, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Ryan said pulling away from Ryan.

"What's wrong Sharpay, why are you crying?" she asked anxiously.

"Ryan, nothing's wrong, I'm fine, I'm just so happy, she's perfect," she said in a voice barley above a whisper. Ryan sighed with relief and hugged her again, this time Sharpay signalled to Troy and Gabi and all four of them had a group hug.

"I think we'd better go," Gabi finally said, "I think it's time you two had some alone time."

Troy nodded, "Thanks for everything guys," Sharpay said smiling in thanks at her friends. They smiled back and all hugged again before Troy and Gabi left them.

"So…" Ryan said, smiling at both his girls, "Do you know what we should call her?"

Sharpay thought for a moment, "Ryan…I think you should name her," she said smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, and she nodded.

Ryan thought for a moment before picking up his daughter in his arms, "I think…" he said looking at his daughter, "That we should call her Katie…" he said and looked at Sharpay.

She smiled and hugged Ryan, careful not to knock her, "It's perfect…" she said, gently kissing him on the lips.

"Okay then," Ryan nodded, "Welcome to the world Katie Evans."


	30. Great Family

**Chapter 29 Great Family**

In the morning, the nurse told Ryan and Sharpay that Katie was happy and healthy and that the three of them could go home.

Ryan and Sharpay caught the bus home since Troy had driven them there last night they had no car.

Ryan opened the door while Sharpay stood slightly behind him carrying Katie in her arms, he found both their parents waiting by the door, both looking worried and angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mr Evans asked Ryan.

"I…we…she…" he said, opening the door enough for their mom and dad to see Sharpay with Katie.

Their mother turned as white as a sheet and fainted, their father caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Ryan and Sharpay just raised their eyebrows at one another as Sharpay walked into the house and her and Ryan sat on the sofa. Eventually, their mother recovered and she and their father came into the living room, "Sharpay, it that…?" Mrs Evans said, looking at Katie.

Sharpay nodded, "This is Katie Evans, your first grandchild," Sharpay said, proudly passing her to her mom.

Her mother looked shocked, but immediately smiled when Katie was in her arms, she gurgled loudly and Mrs Evans almost cried with happiness. "I can't believe that I'm a grandma!" she smiled at Sharpay and Ryan, she seemed to have forgotten how Katie came into the world.

"So I guess she was early, how did you guys cope? Did you manage to get to the hospital alright, I wish me and your father could have been there with you," Mrs Evans said.

"We managed okay thanks, but Ryan had to deliver her cos the ambulance couldn't get through the snow," Sharpay said to her mother.

"Oh my gosh, did he manage ok - did you manage Ryan?" she asked worriedly looking at her children. He nodded and she sighed with relief, "Ryan did great," Sharpay smiled and grasped Ryan's hand. Their father cleared his throat and the two broke apart quickly, "You two will have to act responsibly now that you have a child," he said, "I will have to inform the school – obviously not of who the father is, you're both to keep that to yourselves," he said looking warningly at Ryan, "I hope that the school will be able to let you have work sent home to you."

"Actually, we decided that we'd take it in turns to look after her, and Gabi said that she would help us catch up with our work each week," Ryan told his father.

"Well, I guess that could work. Hey, I just thought, we need to get some stuff for Katie, like a cot and diapers and stuff..." he suddenly said.

Ryan and Sharpay both nodded, "I think I will go and get some stuff for her," Mr Evans decided, "But don't think this means that I forgive you for what you've both done, we can't change the fact that you now both have a little girl."

They nodded and both looked away from their father, he was ashamed of how Katie had come into the world and they knew it.

Mr Evans left the room and Mrs Evans handed Katie back to Sharpay before going to make something to eat.

"We are going to make a great little family Ryan," Sharpay said, kissing him gently on the lips, then looking down at Katie in her arms, "Even if we can't tell it to the rest of the world."


	31. Authors Note

Phew…I'm finally done after about 3 weeks of writing this story!

Thanks for all the reviews – and if you haven't reviewed yet cos you can't be bothered and you don't see the point cos you think someone else will review so you don't have to…please do review cos every review makes me happy and makes writing this stuff all worthwhile.

Finally, stay tuned cos I'm thinking of writing a sequel…but not for three weeks cos I'm going away today. Do check my page in a few weeks though.

Thank you all – and please, please review if you haven't already[I will still be checking my account even if I can't update anything for a few weeks!

Peace, Millie x


End file.
